To the moon and back
by Crazy Constructeur
Summary: 3 characters muses on their feelings. ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ
1. Lady or Princess

Sometimes he just wanted to shield her away. Hide her from the world and it's cruelty, after all wasn't that what the knight supposed to do? Protect the princess?

Sometimes he'd feel conflicted, didn't he love Ladybug and if so why did he care for Marinette so much, she was only a good friend right?

When he talked to her as Adrien, she spoke less, she'd stutter and trip over air, act shy and nervous but when he talked to her as Chat Noir, she'd tease him, laugh and share her ideas. She captivated him when she talked of her future, sometimes he'd come to see her for a few minutes, only to lose track of time as she talked .

When he'd tell her that she'd laugh and say "Silly Kitty", gently ruffle his hair with a bright smile and send him away with a wave. He'd never really thought about why he called her a princess, it just came naturally, like when he called Ladybug his lady. Marinette had all the qualities of a princess, she was gentle, sweet, plus she liked him, after all you'd have to be blind if you didn't see the Adrien's poster all over her walls. At first he didn't know how to respond to her affections but these days he found himself thinking more of Marinette than Ladybug.

Even his father remarked his goofy smiles, dreamy looks and cheerfulness.

Sometimes Nino would catch him staring at her but wouldn't say a thing after all it was his choice to make. One day it hit him, he was in love with Marinette. His heart started fluttering when she was around, he'd glare at Chloe for hours after she said something particularly nasty to her, maybe it was time he let go of Ladybug and moved on to something else.

He'd confess to Marinette, not at school but at her house as Chat Noir with a bouquet and chocolates, so that if she rejected him he could eat all the chocolates and die of diabetes.


	2. Shadow or Sun

If you asked Marinette what she thought about Adrien, she'd tell you he was sweet, quiet and a bit shy and like a Prince Charming. If you asked her about Chat Noir, she'd say he was loud, exuberant and silly.

Slowly Marinette realized that chasing Adrien was like chasing a shadow, you can see it but can't touch it only stare at it until the dark of night came and it faded away, but Chat was like the sun, baiting everything in his warm glow with his smile and laughs.

Chat was there for her, ready to hold her hand through everything, not that Adrien didn't help her but with Chat everything was different, his view on things made her smile and laugh, with Chat she felt alive, she felt free.

Each times he'd poke at her, send her flirty grins and awful cat puns, her heart would flutter in her chest, her belly would fill up with butterflies and her eyes would sparkle. Adrien was only a precious friend these days and it was becoming hard to get Alya off her track when she'd say she didn't want to talk to Adrien but she and Alya were friends for a reason and Alya would soon know she was crushing on someone else.

So maybe she'd accept Chat confession the next time she saw him, he did say he'd pass soon to see her and who knows perhaps she'll finally tell him who Ladybug is but that'll come with hard work, she wanted to make him sweat a little.

If you asked Marinette who'd she'd immediately go to with a problem she'd say Chat after all she's always preferred the sun to the shadows.


	3. Bittersweet

Nino doesn't remember much about what he did as the Bubbler but he remembers why he became the Bubbler in the first place. When Nino first met Adrien, he was dull, all his steps were precise, he never laughed, just gave a sad smile. He was quiet and reserved, while the most of the girls said it made him mysterious. The boys said it made him look depressed.

Nino knew it was it was up to him to bring Adrien out of his shell, it took a certain amount of time till Adrien was laughing and smiling everyday, so when he saw his efforts crushed by Adrien's father, he entered a deep rage. How dare Adrien's father make him miserable after all the effort it took to make Adrien happy.

When he came back to himself after becoming the bubbler it was bittersweet, his friends were back, most would laugh and joke about it, but at times he could see the flinches when he touched their shoulder, he could see the glares that some parents would send him while he walked to school.

Nino laughed and smiled like before only this time most of his smiles were fake, only Adrien remarked. He confronted him about it in an old classroom and asked him what was wrong.

After two tense minutes he finally admitted defeat and told him about what was troubling him, Adrien looked at him and smiled, he then rested his hand on his shoulder and said _"You'll always be my best friend"_.

So when Adrien took him to lunch and sat on the same table as Marinette and Alya he didn't say anything, when Marinette looked him in the eye smiled and waved, his felt relief and when Alya took his hand and squeezed it under the table, his heart fluttered and by the looks the whole table, he knew he was smiling naturally. Nino wasn't perfect but his friends weren't either and he thanked heavens for that.


	4. AN: new stories: stray cat and freedom

Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I've finished these drabbles.

I've also made two new stories Stray Kitten and Freedom. So just click on my page and check it out.

Don't forget to give me some ideas of what you'd like me to work on in the reviews.

Kisses, I'm out ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


End file.
